


I'm Drunk and I Hate Everything (Everything But You)

by Delilah2040



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Adorable Christopher Diaz, Alcohol, Bad Days, Caring Eddie Diaz, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Christopher Diaz is a Sweetheart, Developing Relationship, Eddie Diaz Loves Evan "Buck" Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley Loves Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley Needs A Hug, First Kiss, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Grumpy Evan "Buck" Buckley, Love Confessions, M/M, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delilah2040/pseuds/Delilah2040
Summary: Buck has just had a really bad day and is in a really bad mood. The Diaz boys help.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Everyone, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 304





	I'm Drunk and I Hate Everything (Everything But You)

Buck had had a bad day. No, Buck had had the mother of all bad days. He hadn't slept well the night before, even after coming off a double shift and then had had to go into work, filling in for someone who was sick while the rest of his usual team had the day off. And as if to make matters worse, they were just as tightknit as his usual co-workers which meant that Buck was on the outs the whole day, rarely being acknowledged. the whole day had just set him up to be in a bad mood. He was seep deprived, being ignored and was starting to get withdrawal symptoms from his Diaz addiction, he missed his best friend and his best friends adorable son. 

He was excited to finally get to see them tonight when he goes over to the Nash-Grant household for dinner and drinks. 

Of course, he got stuck in traffic making the commute several times longer than he'd expected or wanted. 

He'd tried to listen to music, flicking through stations but the pop songs just began to piss him off and the voices of the radio hosts were making him want to brain himself on the steering wheel. His head was pounding and even in the silence, the noise around him felt overwhelming. Even the sound of a car horn from several cars away made him wince. 

"Buck! Finally! what took you so long?" Athena says loudly announcing his arrival when she opens the door for him.

"Got caught in traffic, its LA, not like it's my fu- frigging fault," He says grumpily swerving around her outstretched arm. 

This makes Athena frown, Buck was never one to shy away from affection, in fact, he was usually the one to instigate it. Buck didn't have to be Athena's child for her maternal instincts to begin to act up. 

"Hey Everyone," Buck says enthusiastically at the chorus of 'hellos' he'd received. Only really giving Chris a small smile and that was only in response to the boys blinding happy one. 

"Hm, sounds like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Maddie teases from her spot next to Chim as the others around her laugh along happily. 

"Oh ha-ha, just shut up Maddie," Buck snaps at his sister harshly enough to make her flinch back and curl in on herself a little. Buck feels guilt curl in his stomach as Chims eyes go wide at his uncalled for reaction but he finds himself far too agitated to apologise. 

Instead, he grabs a beer from the fridge and plops himself next to Chris. He finds himself playing with his food, unable to really stomach much after the day he's had which only makes him more annoyed because he loves Bobby and Athena's cooking. Both the Diaz boys notice, making worried eye contact with one another. 

Eddie finds his attention keeps wandering back to the grumpy firefighter, though he does his best not to make it obvious. His son, however, has far less tact and keeps his gaze focussed on the older man, eyes narrowed with curiosity and eyebrows furrowed with worry. 

It was an oddly mature expression to see on such a young boys face. 

"You okay kid?" Chris asks in what he'd obviously meant to be a whisper but wasn't quite quiet enough to be considered one. Not that it mattered as everyone else seemed to be talking over one another and unable to hear him anyway. 

Buck turns to the young boy in slight startled shock, catching Eddies worried gaze over the top of his head. He gives them both a small strained smile, "Yeah, I just had a bad day s'all, it's better now that I'm here with you guys," 

The others decide to leave it at that, giving Buck his space. Maybe a bit too much space considering not too hours later, Buck was several drinks in and stumbling over his own feet. 

Chris had gone to play video games with the rest of the kids while the rest of the adults stayed at the table leisurely sipping their grown-up juice, no one really took notice of the one out of them who was more gulping than sipping the liquid. 

Eddie finds his attention drawn to it when Buck nocks over the empty bottle in front of him while reaching over to grab another. Eddie then watches as Buck gets halfway through the bottle, eyebrows furrowed in thought while clearly not really listening to a word anyone around him was saying, when he finally pushes himself up from his chair clumsily. 

Eddie stands up ready to steady his friend without a word of judgment, something that is appreciated by Buck. Instead of heading up towards the bathroom as Eddie had expected him to do, Eddie watches as he walks towards Chris who was happily watching the other boys play on the X-box. 

Eddie gets up and follows his best friend towards the livingroom. He watches as Buck, careful as ever even in his drunken state, picks up his kid and holds the boy close to his chest, hurrying his face in the young boy's shoulder. 

Chris, happy for any attention from Buck, giggles and wraps his arms around the other man. 

Eddie walks up behind him. Buck may be being careful but he was still pretty drunk, it was reasonable for Eddie to be worried that Buck might drop him. He comes close enough just in time to hear Buck whisper "I'm drunk and I hate everything, everything but you, I love you a lot," The words although obviously slurred from the alcohol, are heavy with emotion, so much so that Eddie puts his hand on his friend's now shaking shoulder. 

Chris looks up at his dad in fear and worry as Buck holds him tight and cries into his shoulder letting out all the emotion from the day. 

Eddie pulls Buck and subsequently, his son into a tight hug, as the two Diaz boys do their best to comfort their favourite other firefighter. "I love you both so much," Buck cries quietly against Eddies shoulder, Chris still squished between them. 

"Come on Buck, I think it's time to get you home," Eddie says with a hand carding through Bucks impeccably styled hair. "You can stay at our house tonight," Chris then suggests, not bothering to look at his dad for confirmation as he knows it'd be okay anyway. 

Buck nods, pulling away and finally setting Chris back on the floor as Eddie grabs his crutches. 

They say goodbye to everyone else who, as soon as the trio left in Eddie's car, began contemplating what was up with Buck that night. 

Buck doesn't remember the trip back, whether that's because he slept through it or was just too drunk, he's not sure. He does remember waking up the morning later on the couch with what had become 'his' blanket tucked up to his chin and a pounding headache that made him consider the pros and cons of cutting his own head off. 

Pro, there wouldn't be a head to ache anymore, con, if google was to be believed, he would only have seven-ish seconds to live after the removal of his head from his body. 

"Hey man," Eddie's voice rings out in the quiet despite his low tone. Buck pries his eyes open, wincing as the late morning sun blinds him, to see his best friend with a glass in one hand and two pills, likely painkillers, in the other. 

"Morning," Buck whispers, voice husky from sleep, "What time is it?" he asks before swallowing down the tablets.

"It's just after twelve-thirty, you've been asleep for the past fourteen hours man," Eddie says worriedly. "What was that yesterday?" 

"I don't know," Buck replied honestly, "I hadn't slept properly and I was exhausted and had a bad day and I think it all just really got to me and overwhelmed me a bit," He says, unable to stop himself from opening up to the man looking down at him with sad, worried, warm brown eyes. 

Buck pushes himself to an upright position as Eddie plants himself down on the small section of the couch next to Buck's thighs. 

"What you said last night," Buck winces at the reminder of his proclamation of love the night before, "You know we love you too right?" Eddie continues making Buck's eyes shoot up to meet his. 

Eddie's heart breaks a little at Buck's surprised expression. "I love you Buck, and Chris, Chris loves you so much, I think he's starting to think of you as more than just his best friend, I think he's starting to think of you as his second dad, he loves you so much that right now he is painstakingly arranging the choc chips on your pancakes," 

This makes Buck let out a small, but still kind of painful chuckle. Eddie's hand comes up to cup Buck's cheek as he looks deep into his stormy eyes. 

"Buck, I- I really do love you, even if you don't feel the same, I just need you to know," Eddie watches as Buck's eyes go wide in shock but he doesn't pull away and so, Eddie takes his chance, leaning in slowly enough for Buck to move away or push him away, but he doesn't, instead, his eyes drop to Eddies lips and he leans in slowly too. 

They meet in the middle, lips pressed softly together, nothing more than a gentle touch and a promise, not only of more to come, but of a future full of love. 

They pull away and with a soft smile, Buck tells Eddie: "I love you too, so much Eds, you and Chris, I love you both more than anything," 

The grin that speeds across Eddie's face lights up the room, more so than the sun coming out from behind a cloud. That smile cures Buck of any leftover negative feelings from the day before.

"Come on, lets see what that kid of mine has done to your pancakes," Eddie says pulling Buck up from the couch and dragging him to the kitchen where the young boy was sitting at the bench with a bowl full of choc-chips to his right and his tongue peeking out between his lips as he considers the next placement of the small bit of chocolate. 

He looks up seeing his dad and his Buck, hands intertwined and smiles at them happily. Little did they know that the kid had heard their whole conversation and was going through the list of new names he could start calling his Buck, currently, the top pick was Papa since Dad was already taken by his dad and that would just be confusing. 

"Buck! I made this for you," He says, proudly producing the chocolate covered pancake that had long since gone cold while Christopher had organised the chocolate to say "I love you," with more chocolate and strawberries around it as decoration. 

Buck manages to hide his wince at the loud proclamation from the kid but doesn't bother to try to hide the emotion in his eyes or the large smile on his face as he sees the pancake. 

"This is for me?" He asks carefully taking the plate from the boy who nods enthusiastically in response. "Chris this is so awesome, I love you too kid," He says putting the plate down so he could pull the boy into a hug and press his lips to the curls that sit atop his head like a halo, especially in the afternoon light coming in from the kitchen window. 

Buck lets the boy go to take a picture of the pancake, wishing he could capture not only the artwork itself but the feeling it evoked from him. Buck finally sits down a little sad eating the pancake, it was a delicious pancake though, and its all okay because he's sitting there surrounded by the people he loves the most in the world and they're there, healthy and happy and he can't help but think about how lucky he is. 

He does almost choke on his food when Chris declares to Buck "Now that you and dad are together, I'm going to start calling you Papa," Buck looks over to Eddie who is just looking at his kid with a fond smile. 

"I-," Eddie's attention turns to buck, an encouraging smile on his lips, "I think I'd like that Buddy," Buck continues after the silent reassurance from Eddie. 

Buck's not sure a day better than this one could exist.


End file.
